The Roja Family
by Poisonedheart23
Summary: A quick One Shot to see into the lives of Thrax's family.


**I mentioned the Roja's quite a few times in my last Fanfic 'Dark Memories.' But Question is, if Thrax was living with them, what would it be like? What Are the Roja's like anyway? Read on to find out.**

**QUICK NOTE: I didn't include Cat and Kellie in this, and on that note, all viruses are rightfully mine EXCEPT THRAX. (Wish he was mine though… that Sexy virus.) **

**Enjoy the Quick Snip. *Might add on more…***

**Hot Heads and Hot Dogs.**

It was an average day for the Roja's. (Well, what they consider normal anyway.) Everyone was sitting at the dinner table just chatting and eating.

Demosten: How come I always get the sugar 'free' pancakes?

Mace: Is that a trick question? Dems' you know very well why you can't have sugar.

Demosten: What's that?

Mace: *Rolling his eyes* Just eat you pancakes.

Mace handed him some sugar free syrup, while Demosten made a pouty face in return.

They all proceeded going on about events of their life, getting a good laugh here and there. Thrax came down and sat between Diego and Mace, drinking a cup a coffee. He didn't feel that eating all the time was necessary, so he skipped out on the meal… again.

Mace: So what have you been up to Xion?

Xelorloss: Just the usual; tutoring college professors, and working on my newer invention. That's all.

Resten: Didn't that thing blow up last night?

Xelorloss: *Sighing* It was just a simple malfunction in the designee is all.

Resten: Oh, so Mr. Smart guy made a 'mistake'?

Xelorloss kept his cool; he hated it when people would tell him he made a 'mistake.' Especially if one of those people happen to be Resten, who enjoys very well getting on his nerves.

Xelorloss: It was not a 'mistake,' as you say, as it was a simple flaw in the engineering.

Demosten: Isn't that the same thing?

Xelorloss: *With his teeth clenched* There is a difference.

Demosten: *With a smug* I don't think there is.

Xelorloss: Demosten, I…

Demosten: Epita!

Xelorloss: I…

Demosten: NHE!!

Xelorloss: *On the verge of steaming* I sware…

Demosten: IKAKA!!

Xelorloss: DEM…!!

Demosten: ZIP!!

At this point, Xelorloss was had a little flame dancing on his head. This is what happens when you tell a super genius that he's wrong and won't let him finish speaking.

Xelorloss: *Angrily* I did…

Demosten: NONO!!

Xelorloss: There was n…

Demosten: Hipata!

Xelorloss: LET ME FI…!!

Demosten: INEK!!

The heat intensified around Xelorloss, so hot, you could roast a hot dog over his head. Which is precisely what Resten did. Hot dog in hand, he stuck it on a stick, and cooked it over his brother's head like it was a camp fire. Xelorloss saw this, and didn't feel like tolerating any more of any of his brother's tomfoolery, so he snapped the hot dog off Resten's stick.

Resten: *In disbelief* you broke my weenie!

Xelorloss: *still mad*so?

Resten: You owe me a weenie!

Xelorloss: I owe you nothing!

Resten: You owe me a weenie!

Xelorloss: I do not!

Resten: Yes you do! You broke it!

Xelorloss: You shouldn't have been roasting weenies over my head in the first place!

Resten: You shouldn't have broken it! Now go get me a damn weenie!

Xelorloss: Get your own damn weenie!

Resten: NO! You owe me, now go grab my weenie!

Xelorloss: I said this once, I'll say it again: GO GRAB YOUR OWN WEENIE!!

Sinbad: *In background* my brother's are gay…

Resten: NO!! YOU GO GET MY WEENIE YOU EGG HEAD!!

Xelorloss: GET YOUR OWN WEENIE HOT HEAD!!

Resten: Nerd!

Xelorloss: Looser!

Resten: Geek!

Xelorloss: Arrogant slob!

Resten: B AVRGE!!

Xelorloss: You take that back!

Resten: Make me!

Xelorloss: *Tackles him like some deranged case of rabies*

Resten and Xelorloss begin to fight, Mace yelled at them, shaking the house as he did to stop acting like children and break it up.

Demosten: OH! I WANNA PLAY!! *Jumps on top of Resten and Xelorloss*

Resten and Xelorloss: GET OF DEMO!!!

Diego: *Trying to pry his brothers apart* PLEASE STOP FIGHTIG!! WE HAVEN'T EVEN FINESHED BREAKFIST!!

Resten: Not until he gives me my weenie!

Xelorloss: GO GET YOUR SELF A WEENIE!!

Sinbad: *Laughing* you guys don't know how wrong that sounds!

Xelorloss and Resten: SINBAD FORLOLO!! *they both grab Sinbad by the hair and drag him into the fight.*

In a matter of minutes, Resten and Xelorloss have a fight to the finish (Or in this case, if Resten gets his weenie) Sinbad fights for his life, Demosten being… himself and getting into the fight for no apparent reason, and Mace and Diego trying to end the fight before someone gets killed; all that before noon hit too. In this whole ordeal, Thrax walks out of the kitchen acting like it was a calm peaceful day sipping his coffee.

Thrax: *Shaking his head and sighing to himself* And they wonder why I don't come to hang with them…


End file.
